Dark Path
by Aspen-Writer
Summary: Dr. Blowhole is known for his intense hatred against all of humanity. But one must wonder what caused all this intense hatred? What happened in the dolphin's life that caused this desire for vengeance? How did he became Flippy? Rated T just in case.
1. Francis

_**Hey there "Penguin of Madagascar" fans. **_

_**I'm a newbie and I'll admit I haven't seen much of the show, but a friend of mine had introduced me to one character who soon became one of my most favorite characters. **_

_**That character is none other than Dr. Blowhole.**_

_**So here I bring a fanfic about Dr. Blowhole and his path into becoming an evil scientist dolphin. Even though I have only watched the Dr. Blowhole episodes, I hope it's a decent fanfic for this fandom.**_

_**I hope you enjoy.**_

**Chapter 1: Francis**

Night had fallen upon a small cove, but there was no silence. Every few minutes or so, the silence of an underwater cove was broken by a high-pitched whistle filled with pain.

A pod of dolphins swam around, glancing at female dolphin that was slowly swimming around in a circle near the shallow waters.

One young dolphin was more nervous than the others and flinched whenever the lone dolphin uttered a pained whistle. The young dolphin swam over to an elderly female dolphin, hesitating when she swam closer.

She had never spoken to their matriarch face to face. Usually she would spot her at a distance swimming by herself or speaking to another one of the elders. The elderly dolphin had several nicks in her dorsal fins and various scars all over her body, a majority of them from fighting off sharks.

The young dolphin nearly squeaked out loud when the matriarch turned her head towards her. The elder blinked once then gave a kind smile.

"Hello there Doris."

"H-hello…"

"Is something wrong?"

Doris was about to speak but was cut off when another high pitched whistle came from the shallow waters. A look of worry passed across elderly dolphin's face.

"It's about your mother, isn't it?"

Doris nodded. "When will my baby sibling come out, Iruka?"

Iruka gave a sigh. "That I don't know, dear. You can never tell with young dolphins."

"Difficult this one, it is."

Another female dolphin swam over to them, shaking her head slowly. "Difficult, very difficult. You weren't this difficult when you were born, young Doris. Your mother just gave one push and out you came!"

Doris cringed. "Um, Sina? I didn't want to know that…"

"I was a lot more faster, wasn't I, mother?" A young male dolphin swam behind Sina, smiling proudly.

Sina gave a loving smile to her son. "Oh yes, Riku. You were very fast during your birth. Quite a relief as well. You were always moving around when you were in my belly."

"The speed of a birth depends on the young dolphin," Another female had joined them. "Some aren't quite ready to come out just yet."

"How is Loris doing, Tethys?" Iruka asked.

"She's in pain," Tethys replied, "but she is a strong female. I'm sure she'll survive."

"Of course she'll survive," Sina scoffed. "She already gave birth to a fine young one. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"What about my baby sibling?" Doris wanted to know.

An excited squeal came another one of the dolphins.

"The tail! The tail is coming out!"

The pod immediately became alert, chattering with excitement. The tail was a sure sign that the baby will be out soon.

After several more whistles of pain, a tiny gray body slid out into the water and immediately shot towards the water's surface, taking its first breath of life.

Squeals and whistles of excitement erupted from the dolphins as they went towards the young baby.

"It's a little male!"

"Welcome!"

"Welcome little one!"

The newborn turned towards the sound of the voices, suddenly becoming frightened by bigger dolphins. He immediately swam back to his mother and hid behind her.

The mother smiled at her tiny son. "It's all right my son. They're our family. They won't hurt us."

The baby dolphin merely blinked and looked up towards his mother with curiosity. After a few seconds he went underneath his mother and began to drink her rich milk.

Doris immediately swam over to her baby sibling, smiling with excitement.

"Oh mother! He's so cute!"

"Yes, he is." Her mother, Loris, smiled. "Are you happy, Doris?"

"I'm really happy!" Doris cheered, doing a somersault. "I'm more than happy! I'm a big sister now!"

Iruka swam over to Loris and smiled with joy. "Well done, Loris. He is a very beautiful child."

"Yes," The new mother nodded. "The pain was terrible, but it was worth it."

"Have you thought of a name for him?"

"Hmmm," Loris thought about this for a moment. "I think I'll call him…Francis."

"'Francis'?" Sina snorted. "First you name your first calf 'Doris', and now you're naming your second one 'Francis'? Really Loris, you must think of a more creative and majestic name."

"It is majestic to me," Loris replied patiently, "and that's all it matters."

"'Francis!'" Doris repeated the name before smiling. "I like it, mother!"

She swam closer to her baby brother. "Hi Francis!"

Francis merely glanced over at his older sibling, still suckling his mother's milk. However, his snout turned upwards as he gave a huge smile towards his sister.

Doris immediately loved her little brother.

The rest of the pod gathered around Loris to offer their congratulations and to admire her brand new son. Once he was full of milk, Francis swam alongside his mother as the pod swam off to go deeper into the cove to rest.

Francis was only a few minutes old and there were a lot of things he did not know yet. He didn't know all of the dolphins in the pod, he didn't know which creatures in the sea were friends and foes. He also didn't know of strong emotions such as anger and hate.

Francis also didn't know that one day he will become the most evil dolphin ever with an intense hatred towards creatures that he did not know about but will soon know them as "humans".

_To be continued..._


	2. Loner

_**Hey there guys!**_

**_Big thanks to all those who reviewed the story! I'm glad to hear that I'm heading off on a good start!_**

**_I apologize for not updating this story sooner. A couple of stressful events in my real life happened in these past few weeks. :P_**

**_But here we are with the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it._**

**Chapter 2: Loner**

"Francis! Francis, where are you?"

Loris swam around the reefs, searching desperately for her son.

"Francis!"

"Ow!"

Loris slowed down at the sound of her son's little yelp of pain. Swimming over a reef, she breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted her son swimming around in a small circle.

However her relief turned to curiosity when she noticed her son's eyes were covered by seaweed.

"Francis?" She called out as she swam towards him. He didn't seem to notice her and she soon found out why when she got closer.

He had placed little wads of seaweed into his earholes.

"Francis?" She repeated his name again as she took out the seaweed.

"Huh?" The young dolphin immediately turned towards the direction of his mother's voice. "Oh. Hi Mom!"

"What in the sea are you doing?" Loris wanted to know as she uncovered her son's eyes.

Francis looked down at the sea floor before looking up at his mother.

"You know how when we make our clicking noises, then we can see a picture of what's in front of us in our minds?"

"Yes of course." Loris nodded. "That is how Sina locates fish whenever we hunt."

"Well I wanted to see why that is. So far, I could still see the pictures even with my eyes covered up. However when I covered my earholes, I couldn't see them. Does that mean we need to use our ears to see the pictures in our minds, mom? Is that why we click?"

Loris merely stared at her son before answering her son's question. "Yes…I suppose so. Perhaps that is the reason. But why are you out here by yourself instead of with the other juveniles?"

Francis scowled. "I don't want to be around them."

"And why not?"

"They don't like me! They say I'm too weird to do anything and they always prefer to hang around Doris. They just ignore me."

Loris gave a sympathetic sigh. "I know it's hard to be the youngest one, but you must stay with the others. I don't want you to be attacked by a whale or a shark."

Francis sighed. "Fine…but I'm not going to talk to them."

"As long as you stay near the group."

"All right…"

Loris swam closer and gave a loving nuzzle to her son. "Thank you, dear. I'll be back soon."

Francis nodded and swam off towards where the other juveniles usually hung around.

Loris gave a small smile as she swam off to join the hunting group.

Minutes later, Francis was swimming near the ocean floor, sending out clicking noises in order to locate some prey to eat. Normally that would not be an uncommon sight, but what made it uncommon was the fact that Francis had a piece of sea sponge stuck on the tip of his snout.

Locating a flounder buried underneath the sand, the young dolphin immediately dove forward and snapped it up.

"Doesn't it get annoying?"

Francis looked up to see his sister swimming above him. He blinked in confusion.

"Are you talking about the sponge?"

Doris nodded.

"It's not so bad."

"Riku thinks you look ridiculous."

Francis snorted. "He'll change his mind when a crab pinches his snout."

A squid immediately swam across the seafloor, desperate to escape the larger predators. Francis merely watched it go.

"You don't want it?" Doris asked.

"Go right ahead."

His older sister immediately took off after the squid while Francis continued on his search for seafloor prey. At that moment, another dolphin swam by and flicked its tail near Francis's snout, knocking the sea sponge off.

"Hey!" Francis exclaimed. "What did you do that for?!"

The dolphin turned and gave a sly smirk towards him.

"Oh, sorry Francine. Didn't see you there!"

Francis angrily bared his teeth. Of course…it was Riku again.

The sound of laughter caused Francis to turn around to see the other juveniles swimming over towards them.

There were four in total.

Aqua, Zander, Nerissa and Galit.

Terrific…it was bad enough for Riku to pick on him, it was worse when he did it for an audience.

The juveniles gathered around Riku and began to chat with him, causing another wave of resentment to course over Francis. He should just swim away right now…but that felt like he was giving up too easily. So he remained, still feeling bitter at the older dolphin male.

"I caught 4 fish today," Galit announced with pride.

"Oh yeah? I caught 5!" Zander boasted.

"7 for me!" Aqua piped up.

"How many fish did you catch, Riku?" Asked Nerissa.

Riku smiled proudly. "I caught ten."

"Ten?" Zander stared at Riku with amazement. "Whoa! That's incredible!"

Francis gritted his teeth at the praise.

Why did a smug bully like Riku gain so much popularity while he was considered a loner or a freak?

Francis already knew the reason why. It was because he is a loner…and maybe even a freak.

It was common for young dolphins to be curious about the ocean around them, but Francis was more than curious.

Asking questions didn't satisfy him. He always wanted to experiment, test out his questions.

In fact, just a couple of days ago he got in trouble for swimming near a pod of orcas. He had wanted to see if the white spots on the orca's face were the eyes. Luckily for him, the orcas had finished hunting and weren't interested in chasing after a young dolphin. That didn't stop his mother from giving him an angry lecture right in front of the other young dolphins.

Francis's curiosity was not the only thing that caused the others to consider him a freak.

No, it was the fact that Francis is able to read.

He didn't really know how it happened. He remembered they were passing by a graveyard of sunken ships and he was able to understand most of the words written on the ships.

"I would have caught more," Riku continued on, interrupting Francis's thoughts. "It's better in the warmer waters. I can't wait to get there!"

"Me too!" Nerissa nodded.

"My mother says we're leaving in three days," Riku went on. "It'll be a long journey…"

He then gave a cruel smirk towards Francis. "Only the strongest dolphins will be able to survive."

Francis glared at the older dolphin. He knew about the upcoming migration and it unnerved him. The warmer waters sounded so far away and he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he secretly feared that he wouldn't make it.

"Riku! Are you making fun of my brother again?"

Riku glanced up and gave a friendly smile at Doris. "Ah no, Doris. We were just talking about the upcoming migration."

"Yeah and how some might not make it," Francis replied bitterly.

Doris gave Riku a look before going over to her little brother and gave him a gentle nudge. "Don't listen to what Riku has to say, Francis. You'll make it with the rest of us."

"Well…maybe I don't want to migrate."

The young dolphins stared at Francis in disbelief. He looked around.

"Think about it, it's a waste of time! We already have a good home in this area, yet we always swim thousands of miles to warmer waters then we have to swim back here again. It's ridiculous."

"But I want to migrate." Doris smiled. "It's really fun!"

"Fun?" Francis smirked. "I don't know. You have a lot of nasty predators waiting for a dolphin to stray from the pod and then snap them up in a second. Where do you think Iruka got those scars of hers? How do we know we'll survive this migration?"

"My mother says we migrate because the fish migrate over there," Aqua spoke up. "If we don't migrate, then we'll starve."

"Yeah!" Riku nodded furiously. He glared at Francis. "You're just trying to scare us. What makes you think we'll be able to live out here for the rest of our lives?"

"We can," Francis's mind then began to think. "If we…if we raise our own fish."

Now there was a dead silence among the young dolphins. Francis nodded.

"We can keep a school of fish in one of those underwater caves nearby. We can put something over the opening so they won't get out. Then we can get food anytime we want. No more hunting for food, no more migrating, we can have a choice on when to eat! A choice! So the weak and elderly will not have to worry about where they will get their next meal! We will be the masters of our destiny!"

He was out of breath by the time he finished his little speech. The juveniles stared silently at him, jaws agape. Francis felt a twinge of embarrassment. Maybe he had gone overboard with the whole destiny speech.

"I'm in."

Francis stared at his sister. "You are?"

"What?!" Riku stared at her in disbelief.

Doris nodded. "I'm still going to migrate, but you're right Francis. Why don't we have our own store of food? Why not? Let's do it!"

Slowly, the other young dolphins began to nod. Riku however was still against it.

"We should ask the elders first."

"No!" Francis hissed. "We can surprise them! They'll be so proud to see this!"

"So how do you propose we do it, Francis?"

Francis looked around at each juvenile before giving out instructions. "Zander, you take Galit and Aqua and find some seaweed or anything that can cover up the opening of a cave. Riku, you and Doris and Nerissa go find a school of fish and report back to me. I'll go find a suitable cave to put them in."

"This is stupid," Riku growled.

"Give it a chance, Riku." Doris snapped. "It might work."

"Of course it'll work!" Francis said with confidence. "OK then, go do your jobs!"

Francis swam off, leaving the other young dolphins to glance at each other in confusion. The young dolphin felt a glow of pride wash over him when he realized he had just become a leader!

_To be continued..._


End file.
